La fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre
by ShoBlood
Summary: [EN COURS] Severus Rogue est un homme en perdition et Harry Potter, un homme recherchant l'amour. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réserve ? À vous de venir découvrir cette histoire. SRHP Homophobes s'abstenir.


Je ne veux plus de cette vie infame. De cette vie qui a été un enfer tout du long. Je suis malheureusement bien trop lâche pour sauter du haut d'une tour ou m'empoisonner. Je ne sais juste faire qu'attendre que la Mort vienne me cueillir, que je puisse enfin trouver le repos. Qui sait, peut-être que j'irai en Enfer et que même l'au-delà ne sera qu'un cauchemar ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne vis qu'à moitié. Mon coeur est mort et mon âme commence à suivre le même chemin. Je n'ai jamais connu l'Amour, personne ne m'aime. Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, non, c'est juste la vérité. Je suis un homme détestable, repoussant physiquement et moralement. Je suis Severus Rogue, le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard que personne n'apprécie, que tout le monde déteste, le " Bâtard Graisseux", la " Chauve-souris des cachots".

Poudlard se réveillait doucement en ce dimanche matin de Mai. Le soleil se levait et réchauffait le chateau et ses habitants. Le Professeur Rogue grogna, sentant le soleil sur sa joue. Même si les cachots étaient sous terre, Dumbledore avait fait poser des fenêtres magiques permettant de voir l'extérieur.

L'homme se leva après s'être étiré. Il se rendit en caleçon dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Rogue aimait particulièrement l'eau chaude et sentir le shampoing couler sur ses cheveux.

Après sa douche, il s'habilla de ses habituelles robes noires aux multiples boutons argentés. Rogue n'avait pas de miroir dans son appartement, haissant son reflet. Il sortit et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il vit entrer son Professeur de Potions, Harry Potter sursauta et fit tomber son croissant dans son bol de lait. L'homme le gratifia d'un rictus et alla s'asseoir à la Table des Professeurs. Ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle, il n'était que 6h30.

\- Que faites-vous déjà debout, Potter?

\- J'avais faim. Et vous, Monsieur ?

\- Ca vous regarde? J'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de ce foutu soleil.

Harry rigola et essaya de repêcher son croissant imbibé de lait. Il fit une mine dégoûté qui fit sourire Rogue à son grand étonnement.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, Professeur ?

\- Je n'oserai pas, voyons, Potter !

Contre toute attente, l'homme se mit à rire avec Harry. Celui-ci se surprit à penser que le rire de Rogue était un des plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Dumbledore arriva et souris, entendant l'homme qu'il prenait pour son fils rire. Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda Harry d'un regard noir. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de rire avec le fils de son ennemi de toujours, même s'il savait pertinement qu'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec ces histoires. Il jouait juste son rôle de Mangemort. Même après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry l'avait vaincu il y a de cela 3 mois. Rogue ne se sentait pas plus libre qu'avant, c'était même pire.

Harry fût déçu en voyant son Professeur réagir ainsi. Il ne comprit pas quand il le vit se lever et marcher d'un pas énervé vers la sortie. Il le haissait tant que ça ? Ca lui faisait mal au coeur de penser ça. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait mal. Le jeune Gryffondor se leva à son tour et marcha lentement la tête baissée. Il se sentait seul depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort, Hermione et Ron étant en couple, ils le délaissaient. Puis, il voudrait trouver l'homme avec qui partager sa vie, pas un coup d'un soir. Son coeur se serra en pensant à sa vie, seul, sans personne à aimer.

Arrivé dans le parc, Harry se dirigea vers le Lac et s'assit devant celui-ci, au soleil. Il n'avait pas vu Rogue déjà assis qui le regardait. Quand Harry le vit, il sursauta violemment.

\- Monsieur ?! Excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu..

\- Vos lunettes sont là pour la décoration? C'est rien.

\- Hum..

Harry se releva. Rogue attrapa son poignet.

\- Non.. Restez.

Le Survivant le regarda et se rassis. Les deux hommes regarderent le Lac, pensifs.

\- Monsieur..

\- Oui?

\- Je.. Vous allez bien?

Rogue se retourna et fixa son visage intensément.

\- Oui.. On peut dire ça. Et vous ?

\- ... Oui.

\- Je vous écoute. Profitez que je veuille vous écouter vous plaindre.

\- Merci. C'est juste que.. Je me sens seul.. Hermione et Ron sont en couple et moi, je suis seul. Vous me direz sûrement que je peux avoir qui je veux, mais je voudrai quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comment le Survivant, Harry Potter mais juste quelqu'un qui me voit comme Harry, tout simplement. Malheureusement, personne ne cherche à voir au-delà des apparences..

\- Je vois. Je me sens pareil, mais depuis plus longtemps..

Harry fixa son Professeur qui avait le visage baissé, caché par ses cheveux noirs qui n'étaient pas gras.

\- Monsieur ? Ça va ?

Il entendit Rogue reniflait et se pencha pour voir son visage. Harry vit des larmes coulées sur les joues de son Professeur. Son coeur se serra et il ne pût s'empêcher de prendre Rogue dans ses bras. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ainé relâcha son étreinte.

\- Merci Harry.. Je suis désolé, j'ai craqué.

\- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur ! Ça prouve que vous êtes humain ! Ça me rassure, je pensais que vous étiez un vampire !

Rogue rigola suivi d'Harry. Ils se levèrent et marchèrent tranquillement autour du Lac, se racontant des blagues.

\- Harry, vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Mes appartements sont derriere une porte, dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est : Akira. Cela signifie Lumière en japonais.

\- Merci ! Vous pouvez euh.. Venir me voir si vous le désirez même si cela sera plus compliqué.

\- Oui, venez plutôt me voir. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Harry lui sourit et partit vers la Tour des Gryffondor.

Rogue, lui, partit dans sa salle de cours, corriger ses dernières copies.


End file.
